


I like it when we kiss with the tongue

by AstroLatte



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Finger Sucking, Galaxy Garrison, Garrison Klance, Garrison Make Out, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hand & Finger Kink, I saw their uniforms and was like That!, M/M, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Takes place in S7 before everyone caught the heterosexual, kind of, no beta we die like men, s7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroLatte/pseuds/AstroLatte
Summary: Space had taught Lance that time was relative, but if he ever got the chance he would absolutely go back in time to tell his 15-year-old self that his darkest masturbation fantasies would eventually come true and he would get to routinely make out with Keith Kogane all around the Galaxy Garrison.





	I like it when we kiss with the tongue

Lance didn't need anyone to tell him what the look Keith was giving him across the table in the Garrison conference room meant.

Before they even touched, he could feel Keith's strong hands finding their way up the sleeve of the hideous orange uniform to wrap around his wrists. When answering a question, Keith's voice had the edge he knew so well, his words tense with the frown that pulled the light scar that Lance was getting used to seeing against his fair features. Lance knew how that same voice sounded when whispering nonsense breathlessly against his ear.

By the time the room cleared, he was being led wordlessly to the utility closet, the door opening with a click and closing when Keith pushed Lance hard against it before Keith's mouth was on his.

Somewhere between landing back on Earth and learning that half of humanity was wiped out by Sendak and trying to figure out the best way to defeat the Galra, they had started this _thing_ between them. Perhaps it was comfort, but it felt deeper. Like a natural progression of the tension Lance had be feeling since Keith came back to the team.

There was no dating or seduction, just Lance and Keith, neck-in-neck, letting off pent-up sexual frustrations against each other any place they could on the campus grounds. Empty classrooms, the cockpit of the Black Lion, the back of that stupid kid James car (that was Lance's personal favorite), their dorms when their respective roommates were out - anywhere worked and with the kiss came the electric tingles, the desire to compete.

Keith kissed like he fought, rough and all instincts. Lance's long legs wrapped around his waist, allowing Keith to pull his free hand from his waist and cup Lance's face, tilting his head and pulling his chin to force his jaw open as Kieth licked into his mouth lewdly. The moan that Lance released was animalistic as he rutted himself against the belt of Keith's uniform.

Space had taught Lance that time was relative, but if he ever got the chance he would absolutely go back in time to tell his 15-year-old self that his darkest masturbation fantasies would eventually come true and he would get to routinely make out with Keith Kogane all around the Galaxy Garrison. He was torn from the thought when Keith pulled his hair and pushed his rapidly growing erection against Lance's thigh.

He felt Keith lean closer, tangling their tongues together in messy, open-mouthed kisses. Grinding up against him, Lance let out a needy moan against his mouth. It was so desperate, but he couldn't bring himself to care. His head was hazy and full of all the things he wants Keith to do with his mouth. 

Keith pulled back, leaving Lance's mouth open, a trail of saliva between them like a spider's thread. Lance wants to whimper but is interrupted by Keith pushing his thumb inside his mouth, which Lance sucked slowly, pulling a groan from the other boy. He hasn't worn those ratty fingerless gloves in months and Lance loves how delicate his fingers are. These were the hands of a warrior, the hands of the Black Paladin, the hands Lance helped to create the wings of Voltron.

"Lance..." he hissed pushing another finger into his mouth and Lance loved how often Keith said his name. Whether it's on the battlefield or slightly irritated by his jokes - nobody said his name like Keith did. Lance loves it. He watches the look Keith gives him between long, dark eyelashes and sucks wetly, wanting to wreck him entirely.

He let out a breathy moan around the digit as Keith adjusted him against the door, pressing him harder before letting go of Lance entirely so he can undo the collar of his uniform, freeing his chest and neck. His skin prickled into gooseflesh at the sudden chill and Lance activated his core muscles to keep from falling.

"Keith," he managed when Keith pulls his hand away from his mouth to better hold Lance against the door. "What are-ooh!"

Lance felt a hot breath against his neck, then the hard brush of lips burning as they made contact with his neck. Keith's hands run through his hair, the kisses growing harder and more urgent. Another hand slide around his waist and pulls him close to his body. He kisses down Lance's freckled shoulders, sucking hard right underneath his collarbone, leaving a bruise.

"Fuck, Keith!" Lance hissed, bucking up against him and the other boy chuckled, kissing softly against the bruising skin. "I said no marks!"

"The uniform will cover it," is all he says before pressing his tongue hard on the skin before leaving more marks down his thin neck.

If there was one good thing about the hideous uniforms that did nothing for Lance's complexion or figure, it was the high collars.

Lance lowered his legs to the floor, knees still shaky as he stared at Keith, and in the darkness of the closet, he can see the blown out pupils his indigo irises, framed around dark hair that's grown to be completely unruly during their travels. Lance is trying to be indifferent, not needing someone with an ego like Keith's know how much power he has over him.

Lance doesn't lean in, not wanting to make it easy or seem too keen. Then Keith brushed his bangs back from his brow and moved in so close Lance can feel his breath against his face again. Their forehead touch, bodies pressed together warm. He allowed himself to close his eyes, and only for a second does he give himself permission to think that this is anything more than it is.

Lean body pressed up against him, Lance feels the warmth and already his mind has placed their lips together. But instead, Keith leaned in to caress his neck, slow and gentle. He's making him wait and Lance can hardly bear it. He wanted Keith's lips now, he needed his kisses and affection. It's fleeting, it's temporary, but right then it was all they could have.

"Keith..." he whispered because he knows Keith will always answer. They're each other's first choice until there was a better one. Lance wonders how much longer they have until that happens.

Then Keith cupped his face in his hands and gave Lance the only thing he can.

**Author's Note:**

> The boys looked good in their uniforms. Klance forever! Title is from GFOTY – "Tongue"
> 
> Find me on twitter @Astro_Latte and tumblr Astrolatte!


End file.
